White Liar
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to be married on April 3, 2001. It is said to be the highlight of the century! And boy, was it!


**Summary:** _Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to be married on April 3, 2001. It is said to be the highlight of the century! And boy, was it!_

Today was the day. The big day. The day everything would change. The day Harry would become a man. The day that...oh the hell with it, the boy's getting hitched.

That about covers it.

Harry Potter was marrying Ginny Weasley today on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake. Harry proposed when Ginny was only seventeen and the engagement lasted two years. Not because they wanted a long engagement, but because that was how long it took to plan the damn wedding.

Harry wanted the wedding in the backyard of the Burrow with just family and close friends, but as more people were added to the guest list, that was proven impossible.

Three hundred.

Three hundred guests were at this shindig. Not including the bridal or groom's party, which was five each. McGonagall would perform the ceremony and then once the young couple was married, the reception would be held in the Great Hall which had been decorated by Filius and the Weasley women.

The entire thing was a farce. Harry only went along with it because it made Ginny happy. He found it stupid to have such a huge wedding with so many people who were only there for the free booze. However, it made Ginny happy and Harry wasn't about to ruin her happiness. Afterall, today was _her_ day.

Why is it never the guy's day? Only the girl's. Well...whatever.

The guests were filing in and were being seated by the ushers - who were also not part of that 300 guest number - while the wedding coordinators - that's right, the wedding needed more then one w.c. - were running around like a hippogriff without a head.

Harry was busy getting ready in a tent set up for him about a hundred yards from where the ceremony was to be held. Ginny's tent was not far from his, but there were silencing charms on both tents and charms in place so that neither of them would be able to sneak looks at one another as they headed to the ceremony.

Harry finished with his tie and looked in the mirror to make sure it was straight.

"Harry?"

"Come in Ron."

Harry looked in the corner of the mirror to see the best man, Ron, and maid of honor, Hermione, walk through the doorway.

"Is everything set out there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah everyone is just waiting for you and Ginny," Hermione stated.

Harry nodded. He looked up from the mirror to see Hermione and Ron giving him apprehensive looks. Harry's heart immediately started beating faster. '_Please don't say something is wrong.'_

"Guys, what is it?"

"Harry, we need to talk."

**Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time**  
**And it spreads just like a fire**  
**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**  
**And I don't know why**  
**White liar**

Harry stood at the alter with McGonagall on his right and Ron on his left, followed by Dean, Seamus, Neville and Terry. His mind kept running over what had just happened in the tent. Ron and Hermione seemed so concerned for him. A small smile played on Harry's lips as he thought they had nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all.

Young Teddy and Victoire were the first to step onto the aisle. Teddy was just a few short weeks away from his fourth birthday and Victoire had just hit two years old. Teddy carried a plush pillow with two rings attached to strings on top, while Victoire threw pink and white rose petals everywhere. She was having so much fun with it, causing laughter to spread among the guests.

After the young pair came the start of the bridal party. Padma came first, followed by Lavender, Parvati, Luna and finally Hermione.

Harry felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder and he turned to see Ron giving him a questionable look. Harry just nodded and gave a small smile before shrugging out of Ron's hold. Harry knew Ron meant well, but the red head needed to let Harry handle his own business.

The entire crowd was turned towards the back flower arch under which Ginny was to walk through with her father. Harry looked over everyone who was there for the wedding. So many people who fought along side him during the final battle. The missing friends just reminded Harry of what was lost during those hours on the field. Of those who laid down their lives so others would live.

It saddened his heart, but when he heard the music get louder and the rustling of fabric as people moved to stand up, Harry's heart started to beat a little faster. His attention was immediately focused on the flower arch.

_'This is it.'_

**You better be careful what you do**  
**I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes**  
**If they ever found you out**  
**You better be careful what you say**  
**It never really added up any way**  
**I got friends in this town**

A young woman in a beautiful a-line white dress appeared within the doorway of the arch. One hand was clasped firmly on her father's arm as the two of them stood in the doorway for a few seconds. In her other hand was a bouquet of white and pink roses held tightly to her abdomen. A veil shielded her face from the crowd, so no one noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

The young woman gazed up to see the man she was marrying at the other end of the aisle waiting for her. A small smile was playing on his lips and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe she was actually getting married to the man she had been crushing on for so many years. She squeezed her father's arm to let him know she was ready to move forward.

Harry watched as his soon-to-be wife began her descent down the aisle. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked quite stunning in her dress. Just as a proper bride should.

His gaze was firmly focused on her, which was why he noticed when she sent a nod to someone in the back row. Harry's eyes shifted to see a dark haired italian sitting in the third seat. Blaise Zabini.

Harry's thoughts began to shift as he thought back to what Ron and Hermione had told him in the tent.

_"Harry, it's true. They were together only four weeks ago. Katie saw them in the Three Broomsticks together," Hermione told him._

_"We didn't believe her either mate, but she gave us the memory to prove it. Here take a look," Ron shoved a pensieve in front of Harry's face. _

_The raven haired looked skeptically between his two best friends before plunging head first into the bowl. He found himself inside the Three Bromsticks late at night. From what he could see the place was packed with people watching the latest professional quidditch match. Harry moved easily through the crowd towards the back, afterall, it wasn't like he was really there. _

_In the very back of the room, hidden by the shadows, were Ginny and Blaise. If they weren't sitting so close, Harry would have believed they were just two friends getting some dinner. However, Ginny was sitting so close she was practically in Blaise's lap. He was carding his fingers through her hair and whispering something in her ear that he couldn't hear. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Katie Bell at the bar looking over towards where Ginny and Blaise were sitting. Her eyes widened before she moved off her stool and moved into the crowd to stay hidden, but to also get a better view. Harry looked back towards the couple in the corner to see Blaise placing kisses along Ginny's neck. _

_Harry shook his head before he pulled out of the memory. He stood by the table looking over towards his two best friends who were looking at him with sympathy in his eyes._

**Hey white liar**  
**The truth comes out a little at a time**  
**And it spreads just like a fire**  
**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**  
**And I don't know why**  
**White liar**

Harry came out of his thoughts to hear people whispering amongst themselves as Ginny passed.

"Her dress is so beautiful."

"I love the flowers in her hair."

"I thought she was dating that other boy."

That last whisper brought Harry's attention to Ginny. She was staring at someone to her right. His eyes moved his attention to a certain blonde haired boy. His brows drew together as he took in the appearance of the Hufflepuff brat Zacharias Smith.

_"We have the memory to prove it Harry. We have the memories to prove them all."_

_Harry nodded as he took a deep breath and dived back into the pensieve to watch the newest memory. He found himself at the Burrow. _

'Why am I at the Burrow?'_ Harry found Teddy and Victoire in the living room playing with some magical blocks. Teddy was showing Victoire how to stack them into a castle. Harry's heart warmed at the sight of them. A loud thump was heard upstairs and Harry looked up with confusion, as did Teddy and Victoire. _

_Harry heard Teddy tell Victoire to stay in the living room while he went upstairs to investigate. Harry followed his godson upstairs to see what had happened. A low moan followed another thump, that was coming from Ginny's old room. Teddy opened the door slowly and looked inside with Harry right behind him. _

_In the mirror to his right, Harry could see Ginny being pressed against the opposite wall with Smith pressed against her. The two of them were snogging the life out of one another. The fact that Ginny's shirt was off and Smith's pants were unbuckled was just a clear sign as to what the two of them were about to do._

Harry pulled out of his thoughts with a sigh. Ginny was halfway down the aisle and she continued nodding and smiling at those around her. Her gaze would shift to him occasionally and he would give her a small smile in return.

**You said you went out to a bar**  
**With some friends riding in your car**  
**But your face has more to tell**  
**Cuz my cousin saw you on the street**  
**With a brown-eyed boy named Dean**  
**Turns out you don't lie too well**

Harry turned and gave Ron a huge smile as Ginny was passing the fifth row in the crowd. Ron gave him a tight-lipped smile in return.

_'I wonder if he's more upset about the news he gave me or the news I gave him and Hermione right after.'_

That news definitely gave Hermione and Ron a shock and Harry a chuckle. The two of them had tried to talk him out of what he was to do. Yet he persisted saying that he had promised to marry Ginny and he wasn't going to go back on his word. He cared deeply for her and he wasn't about to walk out on her and leave her at the altar. It was a horrid thing to do and he had more dignity than that.

_'She does look beautiful. That dress is very becoming on her. I do love her and I know she loves me too. We've been through so much together that I don't think she could have handled it all if she didn't love me. Yet all those times that she said she was going out with friends. How many of those were of her _actually_ with friends? How many times has she lied to me?'_

Harry felt a poke in his lower back. He looked up to see Ginny and Arthur standing just to his left. Arthur was pressing a kiss to Ginny's cheek and giving Harry a firm glance. Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand in his. The two of them shared a smile and looked towards McGonagall to begin.

**Hey white liar**  
**The truth comes out a little at a time**  
**And it spreads just like a fire**  
**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**  
**And I don't know why**  
**White liar**

The crowd took their seats as McGonagall began with a monologue about young love and the beauty of life. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes...well at least he tried to, she was looking over his shoulder at something. He turned his head slightly and using his peripheral vision he could see where Ginny's eyes were looking...Neville. Neville was looking anywhere, but at the groom and bride.

_Harry stood behind a tree in the forbidden forest next to where Hermione was standing. Chairs were being set up in the distance and the band was practicing. Harry couldn't understand why Hermione was out here until he heard giggling. He looked over into a clearing about 50 feet away. Ginny stood in the clearing with Neville, clearly in the middle of a heated snog session._

_"I'm sorry, Gin," Neville stated as he pulled away. "I can't do this. I shouldn't have let you kiss me and I shouldn't have kissed you. You're getting married today and I'm sorry, but I won't be your boytoy any longer."_

_With that being said Neville walked away leaving Ginny in the clearing._

"If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," McGonagall stated as she looked out among the crowd.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Ginny. She was giving him a soft smile and when he looked at her, she blushed slightly. Harry couldn't believe that in less then five minutes he and Ginny would be husband and wife. It didn't matter what Ginny had done in the past. He understood that Ginny wanted to let her hair down and let loose before the big day, he had no problems with that.

Heck, he had let loose a couple of times over the past couple of months. There was no shame or blame in that. As long as they were good to each other from here on out, Harry had no qualms about it.

"Well, since no one has any - "

"I object!"

The entire crowd gasped and looked towards the back.

In the doorway of the flower archway, underneath which Ginny had entered, stood none other than Draco Lucien Malfoy.

Ginny's face had gone pale white and Harry's eyes had gone wide with shock. What the hell was Malfoy doing at his wedding? Didn't he have somewhere else to be? Like the south of France?

"And why do you object Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked as Malfoy began making a slow descent down the aisle.

"Why wouldn't I?," Malfoy smirked as he picked one of the roses from the aisle decorations. "Afterall, this wedding is a sham."

The entire crowd sat dumbfounded as Draco stood in front of Harry and Ginny. Harry took a step away from Ginny and stood a foot apart from Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"Why the hell are you marrying her?"

"Why do you care? You didn't care when I told you. All you said was good luck with that and then left."

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with it," Draco snapped.

Harry just looked defeated. "What do you want Draco?"

Draco stepped up to Harry until they were nose to nose.

"I want to tell you what I should have told you the night you said you were getting married," Draco looked out towards the crowd and got down on one knee. Looking up into Harry's eyes, Draco said the one thing he had never said to anyone else in his life. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

The entire crowd was left stunned, but not as much as Harry. He had been waiting for those words the past six months. The only reason he was even marrying Ginny was because he thought Draco didn't love him. Harry looked down into the face of the man he had loved for so long and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

He pulled Draco up to his feet and whispered the same three words right back before pulling the blonde man into his arms and snogging him with every breath he had. Draco slipped his arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss farther. The two of them stayed that way for minutes before they had to pull apart for air.

**Here's a bombshell just for you**  
**Turns out I've been lying too**

Ron cleared his throat. "Um...Harry, when you said you had something with Malfoy, you didn't say it was still going on...or that you loved him."

Harry smiled as he looked back at his longtime friend. "Sorry Ron, but I knew you would have freaked otherwise."

Harry turned his attention to Ginny who was looking at him with a red face. "Don't give me that look Gin. You've been cheating on me since the beginning, so don't get all high and mighty on me."

With that Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up the aisle. When they reached the archway, Harry pressed Draco against one side.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"And I you," Draco responded before pressing their lips together again. Harry slipped his hands down to Draco's hips as two arms slid around the green eyed man's neck.

Applause pulled the two of them apart. Harry looked over to his right to see everyone whistling, cheering and applauding them. Random shouts of "congratulations" and "way to go Harry". Draco pressed his hand against Harry's cheek to make him look into his grey eyes.

"Looks like Weasley isn't the only white liar."

**Yeah I'm a white liar**  
**The truth comes out a little at a time**  
**And it spreads just like a fire**  
**Slips off of my tongue like turpentine**  
**And I don't know why**  
**White Liar**

* * *

AN: Yeah I know it's not that great, but I was bored and that song was stuck in my head. I wanted to write something and well it wouldn't leave me alone until I did. So I hope you enjoy it and if not I hope you get a laugh out of it.

**Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert. Give props to the two women who actually deserve it.**

All reviews excepted. As long as I get a review.

BTW! FOR THOSE WHO GIVE FLAMES: ADD SOME STYLE TO IT BECAUSE IF YOU WANT ME TO READ IT, I HAVE TO GET SOME KICK OUT OF IT. DON'T JUST SAY "YOU SUCK" BECAUSE THEN I WON'T READ IT.

Thank you all

Shadow


End file.
